life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Hospital (Prequel)
The Hospital is a explorable location in Episode 3 of Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" After Rachel Amber is stabbed by Damon Merrick at the junkyard, Chloe Price rushes her to the hospital, where two nurses quickly take her to surgery. As Chloe worriedly paces around the waiting room, James and Rose Amber reach the hospital and rush to Rachel's room; later on, James returns to Chloe and asks her what happened, to which Chloe recounts the events at the junkyard. Afterwards, Chloe has the opportunity to visit Mikey North, Drew North, and Steph Gingrich's room and play one last tabletop game; chat with Mikey and Drew's father, Anthony North; speak with Rose; and witness the couple from Overlook Park searching for the maternity wing. Upon entering room 781, Chloe finds James comforting Rachel before leaving the two girls to talk. Still determined to meet her birth mother, Rachel convinces Chloe to break into James' office in order to gather more information on her. While leaving the room, Chloe comes across Eliot Hampden, who expresses worry over Rachel being a negative influence on Chloe. Afterwards, Chloe notices James comforting Rose in the waiting room before exiting the hospital via elevator. After confronting Damon and finding Sera at the old sawmill, Chloe returns to the hospital to find Rachel being comforted by her parents. After James and Rose leave, Rachel asks Chloe whether she succeeded in finding information on her birth mother. Tell Rachel everything= Tell Rachel everything Chloe tells Rachel about James' plan to drive Sera away with Damon's help, causing Rachel to become shocked and enraged. As James and Rose reenter the room, Rachel glares at her father with resentment and tears in her eyes. |-|Protect Rachel from the truth= Protect Rachel from the truth As Chloe begins to cry, she lies to Rachel that she failed in finding Sera, to which Rachel expresses hope that they could find her someday. Chloe reassures Rachel that her mother loves her unconditionally; when Rachel asks her how she knows, Chloe replies, "Why should she be any different from the rest of us?" Optional Graffiti The first optional graffiti is located on the bulletin board facing the hospital elevators. There, Chloe can tag a poster reminding patients and visitors to wash their hands. The second optional graffiti is located at the vending machine. After slamming the machine and retrieving a loose candy bar, Chloe can graffiti the machine's opening. The third and final optional graffiti is in room 785, where Chloe has the option to sign either Drew or Mikey's cast. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Chloe's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" Lobby * * * *She can sit on the Pirate Ship and have a Moment of Calm. * * * * * * *She can enter Room 785. * * * * * * * Drew’s Room * * * * ** * * * * * * ** *She can leave the room (required). Mikey’s Room * * * * * * * * **She can join the tabletop game. * *She can leave the room (required). Gallery Hospital_(Prequel)_-_BtSE3_-_Waiting_Room_02.png|The hospital's waiting room. Hospital_(Prequel)_-_BtSE3_-_Waiting_Room_03.png|Chloe having a moment of calm on the waiting room's play area. Hospital_(Prequel)_-_BtSE3_-_Vending_Machine.png|The waiting room's vending machine. Hospital_(Prequel)_-_BtSE3_-_Mikey_&_Drew's_Room.png|Mikey, Drew, and Steph in room 785. Hospital_(Prequel)_-_BtSE3_-_Rachel's_Room_02.png|Rachel in room 781. Hospital_(Prequel)_-_BtSE3_-_Elevators_01.png|The hospital elevators. BtSE3_-_Rachel's_Hospital_Room_01.png|Rachel's hospital room, lit up by the night light from her room. BtSE3_-_Rachel's_Hospital_Room_02.png|Rachel's night light, positioned at the foot of her hospital bed. BtSE3_-_Rachel's_Hospital_Room_03.png|Chloe sitting next to Rachel on her hospital bed. ru:Больница (Приквел) Category:Locations (Before the Storm) Category:Explorable Locations (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Locations Category:Optional Graffiti Location Category:Explorable Locations Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Locations Category:Before the Storm